


Warm summer morning.

by Iamjustlostandconfused



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Baker Niki | Nihachu, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamjustlostandconfused/pseuds/Iamjustlostandconfused
Summary: Niki paints George's nails.
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound & Niki | Nihachu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Warm summer morning.

It's early morning on the Dream SMP. Summer has just arrived, showering the land in warm rays of sunlight and clear skies. 

Despite the chaos of recent times, George finds himself relaxing as he walks through the streets of a newly built L'manburg. He finds solace in the citizens congregating around the shops, it fills him with hope that the country will heal.

After all, Dream is in prison now, and while that fact still weighs on the back of his mind, he finds some relief in it. Yes, he loves Dream, of course he does, but everything seems so much calmer without the constant presence of the God. It was a hard concept for him to think about, after Dream had so harshly betrayed him and ripped away his Kingship, he didn't understand why he still felt sympathy for the man.

But George didn't want to think about that now, it was the start of a new age for the server.

This morning George was on his way to Niki's bakery to collect breakfast. He'd missed Niki, he hadn't spoken to her in a while.

Making his way through the marketplace, he finally finds himself infront of the cozy building. The sign backdropped by muted browns which gave George a homely feeling. He smiled as he pushed open the door.

Niki, who was behind the counter, looked up as he entered, a large smile splitting her face in two as she realised who it was.

"George!" She exclaimed "It's so good to see you!"

George found himself automatically smiling back. Niki's energy was so calming and George easily found himself matching it.

"Hi Niki, it's been a while, huh?"

"It sure has. What can I get for you this morning?"

George surveyed the options, before settling on a Cinnamon Swirl.

"That one please"

"Yeah, of course"

As Niki grabbed the Cinnamon Swirl to plate it, George's eyes were drawn to her nails, which were long, with a rounded point and painted in a pale pink (at least he thought it was pink). They looked so delicate and beautiful, George couldn't look away.

Niki caught his eyes and looked to see what he was staring at.

"Oh! Do you like them?" She asked, bringing them up so George could get a better view.

George smiled, nodding,

"Did you do them yourself?"

Now it was Niki's turn to nod

"Yep" she paused "I could do yours too if you wanted?"

George hadn't been expecting that, it caught him off guard slightly, but it didn't take long for him to decide that yes, that was definitely what he wanted.

"You'd do that?"

"Sure! It's a slow day today and I can just go get some polish from the employee room."

Once again George was smiling.

"Ok, just go sit down at one of the tables and I'll bring it all over"

George did as he was told, and not a minute later did he see Niki walking towards him, hands full of different coloured nail polish.

"Put out your hands for me" she said as she sat down opposite George.

George did as he was told and watched with great interest as Niki got a nail file and began brushing it back and forth over the tops of George's nails. He was mesmerized as they began to to take shape into rounded points just like Niki's.

"What colour do you want?" She asked.

George scanned the array of colours before him, and to no one's suprise he chose a light blue, similar to that of his top.

Niki smiled and nodded as she gently brushed his nails, doing multiple coats until they were a solid blue colour.

"Oh Niki, they're so pretty!" George grinned, flexing his hands around so he could look at them from all angles.

"I'm glad you like them" Niki responded "you know you're always welcome here George, if you want me to redo them, just pop in"

George smiled impossibly wider, this was the most at home he had felt in what seemed like far too long. He had to leave soon after, the days tasks calling for him, but he didn't forget what Niki had said.

From that day, every Saturday morning George visited Niki's Bakery, for a pastry and to paint his nails, and his nails always looked immaculate, if he did say so himself.


End file.
